


Late Night Reading

by SkywritesDaydreams



Series: Reading Aloud Series. [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywritesDaydreams/pseuds/SkywritesDaydreams
Summary: Gladio and Reader stay up to work on school, Whether or not that happens... I leave up to you. :) Just some fluff to help sweeten your days. Originally posted on my tumblr.





	Late Night Reading

Babysitting for the Amicitia Family was the best part time job you could ever ask for. Iris was just barely old enough to be alone but with the king’s shield as her father, they all felt safer with someone to watch her. It was your third year of high school and she was already in bed after a long day of homework and playing. That meant you got to work on your school work. It really wasn't much. You had to read a book for class and analyze it, finding the different types of romance and how they were found. You were almost done with it honestly but your partner wasn’t. That’s another reason babysitting the Youngest amicita was a blessing. Gladio,her big brother and shield to the prince, was your partner. Tonight he promised to work on this with your help. You were barely able to open the book before the door unlocked. You looked up on guard but relaxed. Gladio waved as he stepped in and smiled.

“Hey (Y/N). Iris behave?” 

“Like an angel. How was the prince?” He rolled his eyes a bit then.

“Grounded. Again. He failed his math test.” You cringed then and he nodded. 

“Yeah. So it was a mess.” He finally got his shoes off and walked over. 

“Now to make sure I don’t fail…. What book did we get?” You smiled then. He was always quick to work anymore. He had to keep his grades up after all. 

“Dracula.” He stopped then.

“That’s a romance?” 

“Gothic to a point. You’ll see.” He nodded sitting next to you and sighed. 

“Yeah maybe.” You stopped and looked. You could see the underside of one of his eyes twitching. He was worn out.

“Yikes…” He nodded then massaging it.

“I can’t get it to stop and It makes it hard to see. Noct almost won in our spar because of it.”

“Oh hell no. That’s not an option.”

“I know but I’ve got to do this. Don’t you have to get home?” You snorted then and leaned back.

“They're out on a hunt for the week. I’m home alone…” you checked your watch and sighed. 

“And it’s only eight… wow. Noct is really grounded huh?”

“Yep…. Well…” you felt him move closer and drape an arm around you. 

“Why rush back then if you don't want to be alone? You seem to enjoy this book… so… I might not be able to read…”

“But you can listen.” You looked over and smiled. 

“Is this a date then gladio?” 

“I’ll warm up dinner. That’ll really make it one.” You laughed then relaxing. You had honestly thought of asking him out before but this worked better. 

“Works for me.” He beamed then and hugged you tightly making you squeak.

“You’re welcome! Gods.. You're such a dork gladdy!” he laughed then and kissed your cheek as you went scarlet.

“I know. But I’m willing to be your dork for a while. So come on.” You nodded and helped him make himself a late dinner and save some for his father. It was all casual talk during this but finally after dinner, he leaned back on the couch and you got between his legs and leaned back on his chest.

“Alright… comfy?” 

“Perfect. You?” You nodded and brought your knees up and opened the hard cover book to the first page.

“Chapter one from the journal of Jonathan Harker. May 3rd Bistritz, left munich at 8.35 p.m on 1st of may arriving at vienna early next morning; should have arrived at 6.46 but train was an hour late…..” 

And so began your reading of the adventures and trials of Jonathan Harker and his companions. You barely moved, only to make room for gladios notebook so he could write down what he needed to. Time seemed to slow down as you two got lost in the book. You barely felt him playing with your hair or gently rubbing tension out of your shoulders and neck. As you read aloud, you couldn't even tell when he fell asleep behind you holding you close. It wasn't until your eyes tried to shut mid sentence that you noticed. He was gently snoring behind you and you just smiled closing the book. A small nap wouldn't kill anyone. You hugged it close as you got comfy again and closed your eyes. Gladio was so warm and comfy, you didn't even need a pillow.

Around three am clarus came home. He was shocked to see (y/n)’s car still in the drive. He figured she would have gone home by now. Then he stepped inside. School bags on the coffee table and the two teens lying on the couch dead asleep. (Y/n) was cradling a book as she laid against gladio dead to the world. He got it then and just smiled. They were rather cute together. He quietly walked in and covered them with a blanket before heading to the kitchen for a light dinner. He found the covered plate in the fridge and smiled. It was obvious gladio made a late dinner big enough for both of them. He would have to remember to thank him in the morning and his new girlfriend.


End file.
